


advenet calender tresure hut

by ZoZe6



Series: christmas oneshorts [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Avengers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoZe6/pseuds/ZoZe6
Summary: Natasha decides to do something a little bit different for her advent calendrer this year
Series: christmas oneshorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572187
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	advenet calender tresure hut

Natasha Romanoff moved silently through the common room, something she was very skilled at by this point. As she went, she left note after note hidden throughout the room, there was one on the kitchen counter, one behind the painting on the wall and even one neatly secured behind the tv. When she reached her final hiding spot, a hidden away corner between the couch and the wall she placed down five little trinkets. Nat walked back to the wall where the team’s advent calendar hung and placed her final clue, the start of the team’s treasure hunt tomorrow. Each avenger had been tasked with filling one of the advent calendar pocket before they all went their separate ways for Christmas. Steve and Thor had been the only two to have a turn so far both filling their pockets with different sweets from their childhood Natasha had a slightly different plan, the trinkets she had bought were too big to place in the pocket so she had laid a trail of clues that led to a hiding place were the toys were then stashed. Natasha was quite proud of the clues she had written because they include lines like “Thor’s had more of these than tony has dollars in his bank account” and “hidden near something that proves that Steve really is an old fossil”. Stepping back, she surveys the room and hopes that her teammates will get the same kick out of this as she did make it for them. 

**********************************************************************************  
The next morning Nat stood in the corner watching her friends run around like headless chickens looking for their clues  
“what does this one mean Nat” Clint asked running up to her waving a piece of paper around  
“I don’t know Clint read it out to me”  
“you wrote it you should know what it says”  
“so” she says raising an eyebrow  
“fine. Clint spends more time here than he does with his family” Clint rolls his eyes “see I told you stupid question”  
“nope” tony buts in “I know exactly were that is”  
“And were would that be Mr genius”  
“The vents duh”  
“ I..uh..no” Clint makes some sort of noise like a goldfish out of water and Nat just laughs and she laughs when tony try’s to climb on Steve to get a better look in the air vents and she laughs when they finally find their presents, the little things she found that remind her of each of them. A striped star that Steve can hang on the Christmas tree, one of those little wooden calendar blocks for tony since he always seems to forget the date when he’s working, a patch for Bruce that says, not that kind of DR on it that he can sew to his book bag, for Thor a small snow globe with the avengers tower inside and lastly for Clint a box of purple Hawkeye band-Aides because he always seems to have at least one blister on his hands at any given time. As they all make their way to the kitchen for breakfast Natasha smiles this was a great advent calendar idea and she can’t wait to see what tony have planned for tomorrows pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> this is something that my family would do when I was younger and it was a really special part of my childhood  
> please give this fic a kudos if you liked it this is the first story I published so feel free to let me know what you think in the comments  
> I am hoping to make this a series with different Christmas related things from my childhood


End file.
